Generally, to build any software product or application, needs of its users are captured as requirements and defined in a requirements specification. In particular, requirements include functional, business and technical requirements which are gathered to generate test cases used for testing the software product or application for compliance with the users' needs. Testing has always been a crucial part in development of any software product. Typically, agile software development methodologies involve rapid software development with shorter development lifecycle and greater collaboration between various stakeholders. The shorter development life cycle is ensured by developing an application in various logical and coherent units of functionalities, also referred to as iterations and testing the iterations in less time.
Conventionally, test cases drafted from the functional perspective helps to achieve the business goals however the underlying data validations, related web services, performance parameters and product regression is a challenge to achieve them through a single medium due to various impediments. Therefore, collaborative test case coverage is becoming a major challenge in the current industry due to agile methods and quick to market targets. Further, defects in service layers and performance affects business largely and in turn the cost of rework of the product/feature. In addition, poor response times and services not responding appropriately due to lack of test case coverages and time constraints also affect the business to a large extent.
Although, various collaboration tools exist, such tools fail to effectively and efficiently capture the user requirements and generate the test cases.